ENFERMERA DE GUERRA
by Marymoon2103
Summary: ESCRITO PARA LA GF 2010. CANDY SE ENLISTA COMO ENFERMERA PARA EL FRENTE FRANCES DURANTE LA PRIMERA GUERRA Y VIVE MIL AVENTURAS. CASI 40 AÑOS DESPUES LE CUENTA SU HISTORIA A SU NIETA ROSEMARY. ACOMPAÑEMOSLA EN SU RELATO. CON MUCHO CARIÑO ESPERO LES GUSTE.
1. INICIO

HOLA!

AHORA SÍ EMPIEZO A SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE INICIE PARA LA GUERRA FLORIDA 2010 Y QUE AÚN NO TERMINO. A PESAR DE QUE YA ESTA ESCRITA EN SU MAYORÍA, ESTARE SUBIENDO POCO A POCO LOS CAPITULOS PUES LA ESTOY EDITANDO. PARA AQUELLAS HERMOSAS NIÑAS QUE ME VIENEN LEYENDO DESDE QUE INICIÓ, LES CUENTO QUE A ESTA PRIMERA PARTE (O INTRODUCCION) LE HICE UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS. ESTOS SON MAS QUE TODO DE FORMA Y NO DE FONDO.

UN ABRAZO Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976. **

**Este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Jardín Mansión Lakewood, Septiembre 30 de 1955

- ¡ABUELITO! ¡ABUELITO! – Una hermosa niña acababa de bajarse de un elegante auto y entraba corriendo por el Portal de las Rosas buscando a su amado abuelo.

- ¡Aquí estoy mi hermosa Rose! – Le respondió un elegante caballero que al escucharla había dejado su tarea en el jardín y se había levantado para recibir a su adorada nieta.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ABUELITO! - La pequeña Rose de un salto quedó colgada del cuello de su abuelo y lo besaba en la mejilla.

- Gracias mi hermosa princesa… ¡estoy feliz de que hayas venido a verme! – el elegante hombre la abrazaba fuertemente mientras al levantarla en sus brazos la hacía girar entre las rosas. Las diáfana risa de la niña se adueñaba del jardín.

- ¿A mi no me saludas? – La voz de una distinguida y hermosa dama se escucho mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Abuelita!... – dijo la niña emocionada - No seas celosa… Hoy la fiesta es para mi Abuelito, no para ti… - Sin soltarse de su abuelo, la niña extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Su abuelo en un gesto amoroso se acercó a su esposa para que la niña pudiera alcanzarla para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Rosemary Browm era el nombre de esa hermosa niña, con cabellos rubios como el sol, la mirada azul como el cielo y muchas pequitas sobre su nariz. Hacía poco había cumplido los 7 años y era la adoración de sus abuelos.

- Abuelita, cuéntame otra vez la historia del Abuelo ¡por favor! ¿Siii? – La voz de Rosemary se volvió a escuchar mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de súplica.

- ¡Rosemary Browm! ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Qué hablamos antes de venir? - Dijo tras ellos un apuesto joven, mientras se acercaba a unirse al abrazo de grupo.

El era Alistear Browm, hijo mayor de la madura pareja. Un joven de 32 años, igual a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos, pues Alistear tenía los ojos verdes iguales a los de su hermosa madre.

- No la regañes Hijo… a mi también me gusta la historia – La voz de su padre salió en defensa de la niña.

- Vamos Papá… no seas tan condescendiente con Rose… siempre que viene solo quiere que Mamá le cuente la misma historia… - Alistear miraba seriamente a su hija quien estaba abrazaba fuertemente al cuello de su abuelo.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta la historia Stear? - Preguntó su madre haciendo un puchero…

- Claro que me gusta Mamá… ¿como no me va a gustar la historia que me dio vida a mí? – respondió el apuesto joven mientras abrazaba a su madre pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

- Jajajajaja - rieron todos en una sola voz.

Era el inicio del otoño de 1955 y la familia Browm Andley estaba reunida en el majestuoso jardín de las rosas de la Mansión de Lakewood celebrando el cumpleaños de Anthony Browm. La alegría inundaba el lugar como lo hacía desde hacía un poco más de 25 años cuando el matrimonio Browm llegó para hacer de la mansión la propiedad más alegre de todas las que tenía la famila Andley.

Se dirigieron a uno de los kioscos ubicados en el jardín para disponerse a escuchar la historia que tanto le gustaba a la pequeña. Rose se sentó en las piernas de su abuelo y se preparó muy atenta como lo hacía siempre para escuchar la historia que le contaría su abuela.

- Te la he contado tantas veces que espero no te quedes dormida, Rose… - dijo Candy al sentarse junto a su esposo.

- No te preocupes Mamá… es con la única historia que Rose no se duerme – Se escuchó la voz del apuesto hijo de Candy.

Todos volvieron a reír.

- Entonces comencemos… - Candy se envolvió en su elegante chal para protegerse del frío que empezaba a sentirse.


	2. CAPITULO 1 LA PARTIDA

**ENFERMERA DE GUERRA**

**CAPITULO 1. LA PARTIDA.**

- Espera Mamá… ¿No van a venir Michael ni Marie? – Alistear preguntó por sus hermanos.

- Si vendrán, pero llegarán para la cena. Esta mañana llamó Michael y ya estaban en Chicago. George III los recogió en el aeropuerto y vienen en camino – Candy se acomodó en su silla.

- Papá no interrumpas a mi Abuelita… - La pequeña Rose le reclamó a su padre - vamos Abue, ¡empieza por favor! – Rosemary estaba ansiosa.

- Tranquila Rose, no acoses a Mamá… - Stear se estaba divirtiendo de ver a su hija tan contenta.

- Si mi Hermosa pequeña, tranquila, tenemos toda la tarde… - Anthony le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello a su pequeña nieta.

- Abuelito, ¿te vas a poner del lado de Papá? – Rose cruzó sus brazos y levantó la nariz - ¿Acaso es esto una conspiración masculina?

- Jajajajaja rieron todos de nuevo.

- No molesten más a mi niña – Candy dejó de reírse - Ahora si iniciaré…

Rosemary se acomodó en el regazo de su amado abuelo dispuesta a disfrutar de su historia favorita. Candy cerró sus ojos para llamar a los recuerdos de aquella época trágica para la historia de la humanidad, pero que a ella le devolvió la vida que creyó haber perdido en una tarde de otoño. Su melodiosa voz se dejó escuchar cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente y los fijó en su adorada nieta.

- Todo empezó en la primavera de 1916. Acababa de cumplir 18 años y también acababa de tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida. Ya a mis 18 años había tenido muchas experiencias. Algunas buenas, algunas malas, otras muy pero muy dolorosas…

- ¿Como cuando mi abuelito se accidentó? – La voz infantil de su nieta la interrumpió.

- Sí, mi pequeña, esa es una de las experiencias más dolorosas de mi vida… - la voz de Candy estaba cargada de nostalgia. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos horribles recuerdos.

Candy abrió los ojos y retomó su relato.

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo, había tenido muchas experiencias. Hacía poco tiempo había recibido mi título como enfermera y la Guerra estaba en su cúspide. Ya hacía un poco más de un año que el tío Alistear había muerto en combate y de que había descubierto que Albert era el Tío Abuelo William.

- ¿Creí que hoy vería al Tío Abuelo? ¿Por qué no vino? – La pequeña Rose volvió a interrumpir a su abuela.

- El llegará más tarde, vendrá para cenar – Le respondió Anthony que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

- ¡Qué bien! Me encanta jugar con el Tío Abuelo… - La niña estaba emocionada.

- Vamos Rose… deja continuar a tú abuela… - la reprendió su padre.

- Lo siento Papá. Continua, Abuelita… - La niña se ruborizó.

- En que iba… ya recuerdo… - Candy sonreía - Te decía que hacía poco había descubierto que el Tío Abuelo era Albert. Sabía que mi decisión lo iba a destrozar, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Me enlisté como enfermera para ir al frente de batalla en Francia y me dirigí a comunicarle mi decisión. Primero fui a buscar a George quien en ese momento se encontraba en Chicago en el consorcio Andley y le informé de lo que pensaba hacer…

- Señorita Candy, el Señor William se enojará muchísimo – George tenía la preocupación en su rostro.

- Lo se George, pero es una decisión tomada. Necesito verlo para ponerlo al tanto de la situación ya que mañana debo partir – Le respondí con voz firme y sin titubeos.

- El Señor William está en Lakewood desde hace una semana. Está reunido con la Señora Elroy tratando un asunto familiar muy delicado. Yo la llevaré – George se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina.

- Gracias George – Ya había dado el primer paso.

Durante el camino le pregunté a George cual era ese asunto familiar tan delicado que estaba tratando con la Tía Abuela Elroy. Me dijo que ni él sabía de que se trataba pues lo mantenían en absoluta reserva. Me preocupé con el asunto; si ni siquiera George lo sabía, quería decir que era bastante grave.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, George detuvo el auto en el portal de las Rosas. Me ayudó a bajar y ahí estaba frente a mí, majestuoso como cada primavera, el hermoso portal de tu abuelo, donde lo vi por primera vez. Al tener ese lugar frente a mí, sentí un extraño nerviosismo. Era algo inusual, pues siempre que estaba ahí sentía un gran vacío y tristeza en mi corazón, pero ese día no fue así. Tuve un raro presentimiento. Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por la fresca brisa de primavera. Aspiré profundamente para llenarme del delicioso aroma a rosas que inundaba el jardín y entonces escuché su voz, tan clara y fuerte que me hizo estremecer…

"… Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes…"

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Albert que salía de la Mansión a recibirnos. Albert estaba más que sorprendido de vernos ahí tan repentinamente y sin avisar, pero por la expresión de George en su rostro entendió que era algo urgente y delicado. Ya una vez en el despacho supe que no había marcha atrás.

- George, Candy, que alegría verlos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Albert intentaba ocultar su preocupación.

- Me contó George que estabas con la Tía Abuela. ¿Pasó algo grave? – Le pregunté tratando de prolongar su buen humor.

- No Candy. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. La Tía partió esta mañana para Washington – Me respondió mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su silla presidencial.

- ¿Para Washington? ¿Y por qué a Washington? – Estaba muy intrigada.

- Bueno, es algo que ahora no puedo decirte, pero ya pronto lo sabrás… - Albert me sonreía tranquilo. Cambió el tema de inmediato retomando el motivo de mi visita -Ahora sí soy todo oídos Candy…

- Albert, me voy al frente de batalla en Francia…- le dije sin rodeos.

Albert palideció. Abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso has perdido la razón, Candy? Tienes que estar loca para creer que voy a permitirlo… - Albert se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- No Albert, no estoy loca y ni tú ni nadie lo impedirá… - Hablé con decisión.

Albert se puso de píe y golpeó el escritorio. La fuerte voz de Albert atravesó las paredes de su despacho escuchándose hasta el jardín.

- ¡JAMÁS CANDY! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE REPITA LA HISTORIA DE STEAR Y… - Albert se quedó callado en ese momento con los ojos llenos de furia. Yo noté que había cortado la frase a la mitad.

- ¿Y quién, Albert? – le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡NOOO! – volvió a gritar.

Me puse de pie frente a Albert y lo miré desafiante.

- ¡PUES NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO, TE LO ESTOY INFORMANDO! – Ahora yo levantaba la voz.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te alcanzas a imaginar la magnitud de tu decisión y de lo que hará a la familia? – La voz de Albert se escuchaba temblorosa.

- Debo hacerlo Albert, tengo que hacerlo. No puedo seguir aquí mientras otras colegas han partido y han dado su vida para que nosotros llevemos la vida "pacifica" que hasta ahora tenemos. Debo hacerlo para que el sacrificio de Stear valga la pena, no puedes impedírmelo… - Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Albert se volteó y se quedó un rato en silencio mirando por la gran ventana al jardín.

- ¿Tiene que ver algo tu separación de Terry?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- No Albert. No te puedo negar que nuestra separación y luego su matrimonio con Susana me destrozó. Pero ya eso pertenece a mi pasado y ahora este es el rumbo que quiero tomar…

- ¿Cuándo partirás? – La voz de Albert estaba llena de tristeza.

- En la mañana debo tomar el tren que me llevará a New York y ahí abordaré el barco que me llevará a Francia. Una vez allá nos será asignado un regimiento.

- Con esto me estás matando Candy… pero no puedo detenerte, debo cumplir mi promesa de dejarte escoger el camino que quieras tomar…

- Gracias Albert, sabía que me entenderías…

- Prométeme que te cuidarás…

- Lo haré Albert. Te escribiré tanto como me sea posible…

Albert se volteo para mirarme, estaba llorando. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

Esa fue nuestra despedida. No lo volví a ver hasta la Navidad de 1918. George me volvió a llevar a Chicago y me dejó frente a mi departamento donde me preparé para partir. No le dije a nadie más. Muy temprano al día siguiente salí silenciosa a la estación del tren.

Durante el viaje a New York tuve muchos deseos de retractarme. Sentí miedo. El viaje me pareció más largo y tedioso de lo normal debido a que la ansiedad me impidió dormir. Pensé mucho en lo que iban a decir la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María cuando supieran, aunque a esas alturas ya debían saberlo pues Albert debió ir personalmente a darles la noticia tan pronto salí de la mansión.

Cuando llegamos a New York, la ansiedad fue mucho más grande. Esa ciudad me traía tristes recuerdos. Para mi fortuna, dado que me había enlistado, no había escalas. En la estación del tren estaba el auto que me llevaría al puerto pues debía registrarme en el barco que zarparía ese mismo día. Todo fue muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de distraerme en nada. Una vez en el barco, me volvió esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo que había sentido en Lakewood.

Me instalé en el camarote el cual compartiría con otras dos chicas que también se habían enlistado como enfermeras para el frente. Sus nombres eran Marie y Jessica. Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Juntas estudiábamos mucho, pues durante el trayecto recibimos instrucción militar. Nos enseñaron a usar armas, por si llegado el caso, pudiésemos defendernos. También nos enseñaron como usar las máscaras antigases para protegernos de los ataques alemanes con gases venenosos.

Fue uno de los viajes más tristes que he hecho en mi vida. En el barco todo era tensión. Casi nadie hablaba. Me sentía en un mundo extraño y pensaba mucho en Stear que había vivido un viaje igual a ese. A veces lloraba en silencio.

El viaje fue normal, pero dos días antes de llegar a puerto, empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Recuerdo que esa mañana nos hicieron reunir a todos en el comedor. Un General de quien no recuerdo su nombre, nos dijo que dadas las circunstancias nos asignaría un regimiento al cual debíamos presentarnos de inmediato tan pronto el barco llegara a destino. Todos nos sorprendimos en ese momento, pues nos habían dicho, que primero llegaríamos a París y que una vez allí, seríamos asignados, pero el general nos explicó que no podían esperar a que estuviéramos en París ya que había urgencia de apoyo en los distintos frentes.

Jessica, Marie y yo nos tomamos de la mano, pues lo más seguro era que nos separarían. Tal vez no nos volveríamos a ver. Y así sucedió. Jessica debía reportarse inmediatamente al regimiento que partiría a Verdún (1) donde se estaba llevando uno de los combates más sangrientos en ese momento. Marie y yo debíamos llegar a París. Ella fue asignada a un hospital de París, mientras que yo fui asignada al regimiento del Coronel Browmn y debía esperar junto a ellos órdenes para entrar en acción en apoyo a las tropas de Verdún…

- ¿Y ese Coronel era mi abuelito cierto? – Rosemary hizo regresar a Candy que estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos.

- Señorita Rose, no quieras adelantarte en la historia, ya llegaremos a ese momento – le reprendió Candy mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- No puedo evitarlo Abue… ¡Lo siento! – La niña se refugió en el pecho de su abuelo que la miraba sonriente. Guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua.

- Continúo – dijo Candy para retomar su historia - Cuando la reunión terminó, el General me llamó a su despacho. A pesar de que ya había sido asignada, sentí temor de que Albert estuviera utilizando sus influencias para hacerme regresar. Me presenté al llamado del General bastante prevenida, pero ahí fue la primera cosa extraña que sucedió…

Toc, toc.

- Adelante – Escuché la voz del General tras la puerta.

- Me mandó llamar General…

- Si, Señorita Andley pase por favor. Tome asiento – El General sonreía.

- Gracias General.

- Señorita Andley, veo que su familia se ha tomado muy en serio la guerra – El General me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dice General? – pregunté curiosa.

En ese instante pensé que el General había conocido a Stear. El continuó diciendo cosas que yo no entendía.

- Hasta ahora los miembros Andley han mostrado valentía y entrega en el frente, es por eso que la asigné al Regimiento del Coronel Browm – Hablaba con mucha propiedad.

- ¿Los miembros Andley? – No estaba entendiendo nada - General, solo Alistear Cornwell ha participado en la guerra y murió en combate hace más de un año…

- Lo se señorita Andley, y lamentamos mucho su pérdida, pues era un oficial ejemplar, pero al igual que el Sargento Cornwell, el Coronel Browm es uno de nuestros mejores oficiales. La patria se siente orgullosa de hijos como él – Los ojos del General brillaban emocionados.

- Disculpe General, pero no conozco al Coronel Browm. No entiendo de qué me habla… - Cada vez entendía menos.

- Toc, Toc – Se escuchó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo el General interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

- Disculpe General, pero lo necesitamos urgente en la sala del telégrafo, hay un mensaje importante… - Un joven soldado apareció en la puerta y hablaba con voz preocupada.

- Si claro, ya voy para allá – El General se puso de píe - Disculpe Señorita Andley, continuaremos esta conversación después – Me dijo mientras salía de detrás de su escritorio.

- No se preocupe General. Estaré pendiente de su llamado – También me puse de pie y procedí a salir de la oficina.

Salí del despacho del General muy confundida. Hacía mis propias conjeturas pero no llegaba a nada lógico. Stear era el único Andley que yo sabía había estado en el frente. ¿Que tenía que ver el Coronel Browm con los Andley? Hasta ahora el único Browm emparentado con los Andley era el Capitán Vincent Browm, pero si así era él debía pertenecer a la marina y no al Regimiento de Infantería… la cabeza me daba vueltas.

No hubo oportunidad de volver a hablar con el General. Durante esos dos últimos días en alta mar estuve muy pensativa y más callada de lo normal…

- Algo muy extraño en ti mi princesa… debías estar muy pensativa para estar callada – La hermosa voz de Anthony trajo a Candy de regreso.

- Jajajaja rieron Stear, Rose y Anthony.

Candy abrió sus ojos sorprendida e indignada. Se cruzó de brazos.

- Déjeme decirle Señor Browm, que está muy equivocado. Siempre he sido una chica muy callada, y si sigue burlándose de mí, se va a arrepentir porque se las voy a cobrar…

- Ya amor, no te enfades, recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes… - Anthony le sonreía seductoramente buscando congraciarse con ella.

- No creas que con tus halagos me harás olvidar que me debes unas cuantas, y creo que hoy es el día perfecto para cobrarlas todas… - Candy lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

- Tranquila amor, después hablamos de todas esas que te debo, por ahora sigue… - Anthony le guiñaba un ojo.

- Si abue por favor continúa… - Rosemary intervino para que Candy volviera a contar su historia.

- Está bien… Continúo entonces. Al llegar al puerto de Marsella la despedida fue más que abrumadora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto. Nos despedimos de Jessica con un fuerte abrazo y esa fue la última vez que la vi. Nunca supe que fue de ella. Marie y yo abordamos el tren que nos llevaría a París.

Ya en el tren, Marie y yo pudimos hablar de algo diferente a entrenamiento militar y a prácticas médicas. Marie me contó de su vida en Boston, lo mucho que lloraron su madre y sus hermanas cuando ella decidió enlistarse. Era una chica hermosa y sencilla. Se notaba todo el amor que tenía por su familia. Fue mi gran amiga durante esos años en el frente. Marie murió en combate durante la batalla de Mégiddo en Septiembre de 1918 (2). Estuvo tan cerca de regresar a casa… Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. Continuemos con la historia.

Cuando llegamos a París, una parte del Regimiento al que debía unirme ya había partido a combate, y con ellos el Coronel Browm, razón por la cual iba a conocer a mi comandante hasta que yo fuera al frente. En esos días aproveche para compartir con Marie en sus horas de descanso y para conocer a otros miembros del regimiento que aún no partían e investigando más acerca del famoso Coronel Browm.

Algunos de los muchachos que me hablaban del Coronel me decían que era un hombre muy callado. Uno de ellos me dijo: "Es el hombre más extraño que conozco. No habla más de lo necesario. En una ocasión que tuvimos descanso, fuimos todos a un bar en el centro de París. Allí se sentó solo en un rincón y pidió un vaso de Whisky el cual no probó. Solo estuvo allí sentado, con su mirada perdida en el líquido del vaso sin decir ni una sola palabra… se le veía muy pero muy triste, pero nadie sabe la razón por la que es así. Algunos dicen que es por una chica, pero eso es algo difícil de saber. Nunca recibe cartas, nunca se le ha visto ninguna foto. Se puede decir que todos tenemos una foto de alguien con nosotros. Mira esta es la foto de mi novia que vive en Inglaterra, espero que esté bien…"

No había ni un solo soldado que no coincidiera con la descripción que daban del Coronel… Un hombre demasiado callado para su rango, con la mirada triste. Lo de triste lo entendía dadas las circunstancias, pero ¿callado? Eso no lograba entenderlo.

El tan esperado día de partir llegó. Al despedirme de Marie nos prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver. Abordé el tren que me llevaría a destino.

Durante el viaje tuve otro encuentro extraño. En el tren viajaba también Michael, un joven médico que había conocido en Chicago hacía dos años. Se alegró de verme. Hablamos largo rato. Me preguntó a que Regimiento debía unirme y cuando le dije que al del Coronel Browm se quedó callado mirándome…

- Sabes Candy, conozco al Coronel Browm. Es un hombre excepcional. Y no se por qué, pero creo que él te conoce, pues me ha hablado de ti…

- ¿Y como va a hablarte de mí si nunca nos hemos visto?

- Pues exactamente hablarme de ti no… pero me ha hablado de una hermosa chica pecosa de ojos verdes, muy alegre y luchadora, a quien dejó en Norteamérica hace muchos años cuando era muy joven y debió ir a Europa a recuperarse de un accidente. Nunca pronuncia su nombre, pero habla de ella con tanto amor y con tanta tristeza... Le pregunté que por qué no había ido a buscarla tan pronto se recuperó. Me dijo que si lo había hecho, pero que ella era feliz con alguien más, que ella ya lo había olvidado…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa historia conmigo? – Me sentía desconcertada.

- Pues encajas con la descripción… Hermosa chica pecosa de ojos verdes, alegre y luchadora…

- ¿Me estás coqueteando? – Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No te ofendas por favor. Pero no puedo negarlo. Candy eres muy hermosa. No se que haces aquí…

- Deja de decir tonterías, Michael… más bien cuéntame más de mi comandante, pues no se si tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo…

- Pues dime tú en que encaja su historia con la tuya…

- No veo nada que encaje – le dije pensativa - Nadie me ha dejado para irse a Europa… Cuando tenía 12 años, perdí a una persona que amé muchísimo, en un accidente montando a caballo, pero él murió… - Mis ojos se cristalizaron ante el recuerdo.

Nuevamente sentí ese extraño nerviosismo, ese extraño presentimiento. Cerré los ojos y a mi memoria llegaron las imágenes del día de la cacería… mi pecho se oprimió. Entonces abrí los ojos rápidamente y sacudí la cabeza para apartar de mí esos dolorosos recuerdos…

Y nuevamente escuché su voz… "…Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes…"

* * *

(1) Batalla de Verdún. Fue la batalla más larga y más sangrienta llevada a cabo durante la Primera Guerra Mundial en la cual se enfrentaron los ejércitos Francés y Alemán entre el 21 de febrero y el 19 de diciembre de 1916 alrededor de Verdún al Nordeste de Francia.

(2) Batalla de Mégiddo. La **Batalla de Megiddo** tuvo lugar entre los días 19 y 21 de septiembre de 1918, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y constituye la victoria final en la campaña por la conquista de Palestina por parte de las tropas del Ejército británico al mando del general británico Edmund Allenby.


	3. CAPITULO 2 EL REENCUENTRO I PARTE

**CAPITULO 2. EL REENCUENTRO**

- ¿Sucede Algo Candy? de pronto te has puesto lívida… - la voz de Michael me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No es nada Michael, creo que la ansiedad de llegar al frente me ha puesto nerviosa…

- ¿Estás segura? Perdóname si te importuné con mis tontos comentarios sobre el Coronel Browm…

- No te preocupes Michael. Creo que tomaré un té para sentirme mejor – Pasé una de mis manos por la frente.

- Te acompaño. No es bueno que te muevas sola en el tren, hay muchos hombres y como te darás cuenta muy pocas damas, además, corremos el riesgo de que haya espías por aquí… - Michael se levantó de su asiento y me ofreció su brazo para acompañarme al comedor del tren.

Caminamos por el pasillo para llegar al vagón comedor. Nos sentamos y pedimos el té. Lo tomamos en silencio, mientras veíamos pasar el paisaje por la ventana. Llegó un auxiliar con un mensaje para Michael…

- Teniente Freeman, ha llegado un telegrama para usted – El joven hacía una reverencia mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel.

- Muchas Gracias -

Michael empezó a leer el telegrama. La expresión de su rostro cambió poniéndose muy pálido.

- ¿Qué pasa Michael?, parece que ahora el lívido eres tú…

- Candy, creo que pasaremos juntos un tiempo… Me acaban de informar que el Doctor James murió esta mañana en una emboscada al convoy que se dirigía a ayudar a los heridos del Regimiento del Coronel Browm… y me acaban de asignar como nuevo médico del Regimiento…

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! – Me llevé las manos a la boca.

- Y tú serás mi enfermera… - Michael no dejaba de mirar la pequeña hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos.

Lo miré sorprendida. No me salían las palabras.

- Candy, serás mi primera asistente. La enfermera Parker también murió en la emboscada…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Un frío recorrió mi espalda haciendo que la piel se me erizara. Michael tomó mi mano y también lloró. Hubo un corto silencio que Michael rompió de repente…

- Sabes Candy, conocí a ambos. Tanto al Doctor James como a la enfermera Parker… Los tres llegamos hace dos años en el mismo barco…

- Esta guerra es demasiado cruel Michael… ¿qué le está pasando a la humanidad? – No podía dejar de llorar.

- Candy tienes que ser muy fuerte. Hasta ahora no has visto nada. Prométeme que no te derrumbarás cuando estemos en el campo de batalla. Lo que se ve allí ni siquiera puede ser descrito… - Michael me miraba muy serio.

- Lo prometo Michael… seré fuerte… - enjugué mis lágrimas.

- Lo sé querida Candy. Ahora presta mucha atención a lo que haremos cuando lleguemos. No tendremos tiempo para formalidades pues debemos entrar inmediatamente al campo porque nos necesitan allÍ. Por lo sucedido, creo que nos enviarán por el túnel que comunica con las trincheras. No se que tan lejos estén las trincheras del Coronel, del hospital de Campaña, pero no quiero que te separes de mi ni un segundo… Esos túneles son bastante peligrosos.

- Así lo haré Michael.

- Estaremos armados. ¿Te enseñaron a usar los revólveres?

- Si, en el barco nos dieron la capacitación de cómo usarlos… Pero, ¿es necesario ir armados, Michael?

- Si Candy. Si por algún motivo debemos separarnos, debes estar preparada para defenderte. En algunas ocasiones los soldados alemanes se logran escabullir en nuestras trincheras para tomar prisioneros o para asesinar soldados, por eso el cuerpo médico debe saber usar las armas. A pesar de que estamos para salvar vidas, a veces, irónicamente, debemos quitarlas para proteger las nuestras…

- Esto es horrible Michael…

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero esa es nuestra realidad actual. Debemos protegernos mutuamente, por eso Candy, no quiero que dudes al momento de tener que disparar tu arma pues yo no lo haré…

Asentí con la cabeza, pero me sentía mareada. Nunca me imaginé verme en una situación así. Candice White Andley quien estudió para enfermera, con el fin de ayudar a las personas, tal vez debería quitarle la vida a alguien para protegerse. Tenía nauseas y otra vez estaba lívida. Michael seguía dándome instrucciones.

- Cuando bajemos del tren nos estarán esperando para llevarnos al frente. El camino es algo largo pues las vías del tren han sido destruidas y nos tocará un tramo en camión y otro a pie. El Mayor Artois nos estará esperando cuando iniciemos el tramo a pie. El estará con un pequeño pelotón de soldados franceses que nos protegerán... ¿Me estás escuchando Candy?

- Si Michael… por favor regresemos a nuestros asientos… - las manos me temblaban.

- Claro Candy, vamos…

Regresamos por el pasillo a nuestros asientos y nos quedamos allí en silencio… El sueño se apoderó de mí. Cuando desperté Michael me tenía abrazada y también dormía. Me quedé muy quieta para no despertarlo. El tren estaba en silencio. Era de noche. Me quedé mirando fijamente la ventana viendo como pasaba el paisaje. Al poco tiempo, volví a quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba sola en mi asiento. Michael no estaba a mi lado y había mucho movimiento en el tren. Michael llegó algo alterado y se sentó a mi lado.

- Candy, ha surgido algo. Debemos bajarnos en la próxima estación pues hay un bombardeo en la estación a la que deberíamos llegar. Allí nos están esperando. Prepárate por favor.

Me dirigí al tocador y me puse mi uniforme. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Sentía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Frente al espejo vi el reflejo de la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María, vi a los niños del Hogar, a Albert, a Archie y a Annie… vi a Stear… escuché nuevamente su voz… "… Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes…". Le hablé al recuerdo de Anthony…

- ¿Es que pretendes enloquecerme? Esto ya se está pasando de la raya Anthony… ¡déjame tranquila por favor! – Casi le gritaba a mi reflejo en el espejo.

- Candy ¿estás bien? ¿Con quien hablas? – Escuché la voz de Michael al otro lado de la puerta.

- No es nada Michael. Estoy lista – terminé de ponerme mi boina.

Salí del tocador y el alboroto en el tren era peor que cuando desperté. Todos corrían de un lado para otro. Todos hablaban en francés, no lograba entenderlos

- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE MICHAEL? – pregunté angustiada, levantando mi voz para que Michael pudiera escucharme.

- ¡YA VAMOS A BAJAR CANDY! LA ZONA NO ES SEGURA TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS RÁPIDO… - Michael también gritaba.

El tren se detuvo intempestivamente. Casi caemos en la frenada. Todo era confusión. Michael me tomó de la mano y corrimos a la salida. Cuando bajamos del tren, todo era un caos.

- ¿Michael que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué corremos? – Michael me obligaba a correr a su ritmo.

- Candy, parece que los bombarderos se dirigen hacía acá ¡Debemos buscar un refugio! – Michael me respondió sin dejar de correr.

- ¿Pero a donde iremos Michael?

- Corramos Candy… vamos por aquí – Michael no me miraba.

Corríamos entre la multitud desesperada cuando apareció un auto. Se bajó un militar y le hacía señales a Michael de que se acercara. Corrimos al auto y subimos. El auto arrancó y se internó en un bosque cercano. Avanzó por entre matorrales hasta que nos detuvimos. De entre la maleza salieron muchos militares que cubrieron el auto con ramas para ocultarnos.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los aviones y las sirenas de alarma de bombardeo. Al poco tiempo se empezaron a escuchar las detonaciones de las bombas que lanzaban los aviones. Yo tenía mi cabeza entre las rodillas y me cubría con mis brazos. Solo sentía como se estremecía el suelo tras cada detonación… era horrible…

El bombardeo duró alrededor de dos horas. Cuando terminó se escuchaban solo los aviones alejarse y después un silencio sepulcral. Al poco tiempo, los militares que estaban escondidos entre los matorrales empezaron a quitar el camuflaje del auto y nos dispusimos a bajar.

- ¿Estás bien, Candy?

- Si Michael, solo un poco aturdida, pero estoy bien. Vaya recibimiento, no me lo esperaba.

Michael sonrió ante mi comentario. Escuché tras nosotros a un hombre que nos hablaba en francés…

- Lieutenant-Freeman – Michael se puso firme para saludar al militar frente a él.

- Maire Artois -

- Désolé de vous voir dans ces conditions… -

- Seigneur est le bureau – Michael ahora le daba la mano al militar que le hablaba.

- Et la dame est-ce?

- Oh excuse, maire. Elle est Candice White Andley. A peine arrivé de l'Amérique à rejoindre le front. C'est mon premier assistant...

- Miss Andley Nice – Aquel hombre ahora me ofrecía su mano caballerosamente.

- Désolé maire, elle ne parle pas français... – (3)

- Oh, disculpe señorita Andley. No sabía que no hablaba francés…

- Pierda cuidado. Supongo que usted es el Mayor Artois… - le di mi mano para responder su saludo.

- Si señorita, mucho gusto -

- El gusto es mío…

- Messieurs, nous devons partir, préparez-vous... nous devons être dans le régiment avant la nuit (4) – El Mayor Artois le habló al grupo de soldados que estaban en el lugar.

- Candy nos disponemos a partir. ¿Estás lista? – Michael se acercó a mí.

- Si, Michael, estoy lista…

De entre los matorrales salieron varios vehículos que fueron ocupados por los militares. Volvimos a subir al auto y emprendimos el viaje hacia el frente de batalla. Cuando llegamos al tramo que deberíamos hacer a píe, seguimos avanzando en auto y se unieron a nosotros varios camiones llenos de militares. Antes del anochecer estábamos en el hospital de campaña. Allí el Mayor nos presentaba ante el cuerpo médico que estaba trabajando.

- Señores, ellos son el Teniente Freeman y la señorita Candice Andley, el nuevo doctor y su primera asistente. Proporciónenles todos lo necesario para que puedan acudir de inmediato al llamado del Coronel Browm…

- Llegó la hora Candy… - Me dijo Michael en voz baja.

- Si Michael… - Sentí un horrible hueco en mi estómago.

- Teniente, éstas son sus armas. Irán por el túnel que lleva a la trinchera. Serán 1.5 Km. de recorrido. Los acompañarán varios soldados que irán al frente y por la retaguardia. Les deseo mucha suerte… - El Mayor hablaba con propiedad. Sus ojos eran fríos y su voz neutral.

- Gracias Mayor… - Le respondió Michael mientras le daba la mano…

- ¡POR FIN ABUELITA LLEGASTE A LA PARTE MAS EMOCIONANTE DE LA HISTORIA! - La pequeña Rosemary estaba emocionada.

- Rose no grites de esa forma… asustaste a tú abuelo… - Stear reprendió a su pequeña hija.

- Lo siento papá… - La niña se ruborizó - ¿Abuelito te asusté?

- No mi hermosa pequeña, no me asustaste… Estaba esperando tu grito… - Anthony le sonreía a su nieta, quien se sorprendía por la respuesta.

- ¿EN SERIO?

- Si preciosa, siempre gritas cuando la abuela llega a ese punto de la historia…

Rose enrojeció apenada mientras todos reían.

- ¡Mira Abuelita llegaron mis tíos! – Rose tenía la mirada fija en el portal de la rosas.

De un salto Rose se bajó de las piernas de su abuelo y salía corriendo por el jardín para saltar sobre su tío Michael…

- Si la tía Abuela viviera para verla, ya la habría matado de un infarto… - Candy sonreía de ver a su nieta correr feliz a los brazos de su tío.

- No seas exagerada mi amor… Pero pensándolo, bien tal vez si… pero si no lograste matarla tú de un infarto, creo que podría soportarlo… - Anthony hablaba con la mirada fija en sus hijos que acababan de llegar.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy una revoltosa? – Candy miraba a Anthony con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo no he dicho nada… - se defendió Anthony.

- Pero lo estás insinuando…

- Estoy libre de culpa…

En ese momento Anthony se levantó de la silla pues vio a su esposa enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas, y cuando eso sucedía era mejor escapar…

- ¿PARA DONDE CREES QUE VAS ANTHONY BROWM? – Candy se levantó de la silla para perseguir a su esposo.

- Amor no te enojes que se te ven más las pecas… - Anthony ya se alejaba por entre los arbustos huyendo de Candy.

- GRRRRR… VOY POR TIIII… - Candy emprendió la carrera tras Anthony quien también ya corría rápidamente.

Era maravilloso ver a los esposos Browm correr por el jardín. Anthony se escabullía entre los rosales mientras Candy corría tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Sus tres hijos y su nieta los observaban a lo lejos abrazados entre sí y sonriendo.

- Dios Parece que nuestros padres nunca crecerán… - Dijo Marie mirándolos y sonriendo.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que crezcan? vamos y nos unimos a ellos… - Michael salió corriendo para unirse al juego.

- Mamá es incansable ¿No es cierto mi pequeña Rose? - dijo Stear mientras levantaba en sus brazos a su linda hija.

- ¡ATRAPALO ABUELITA! ¡SE MERECE UNA PALIZAAA! – Rose le daba ánimos a su abuela.

- ¡Rosemary Browm! ¿Qué es esa forma de expresarse?

- Papi no seas aburrido… - Rose rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - vamos, ayudemos a mi abuela…

En ese momento el jardín era un campo de juegos familiar. Anthony a pesar de sus casi 60 años tenía un físico estupendo, y su esposa no se le quedaba atrás, aunque la ventaja la llevaba Candy, pues todos se unían para ayudarla a atrapar a Anthony que sabía ser muy escurridizo.

Anthony iba corriendo cuando Rose le cayó encima desde un árbol del jardín, y ese fue el fin de su escape.

- ¡TE ATRAPE ABUELITO! ¡VAMOS ABUELITA DALE SU MERECIDO!

- ¡PEQUEÑA TRAMPOSA! ¿Cómo es eso que saltas de los árboles como un mono? Te pareces mucho a tu abuela…

En ese momento llegó Candy y Anthony intentó escapar de nuevo, pero estaba rodeado. Stear, Michael y Marie ya estaban tomándolo de los brazos para que su madre pudiera darle su castigo.

- ¡También escuché eso último que dijiste y no te saldrás con la tuya! – Candy lo miraba con ojos de burla.

- Ahora soy su prisionero Madame… estoy listo para recibir mi pena… - Anthony inclinaba su cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Candy se acercó coqueta y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

- Ummm ¿que castigo le daré? – lo miraba pensativa - ustedes que opinan muchachos…

- ¡Tortúralo mamá! ¡Hazle cosquillas! – dijo Michael, quien se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- Si abuelita, hazle muchas cosquillas… - Rosemary se frotaba las manos y hablaba con voz de maldad.

- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡COSQUILLAS NO! - Suplicaba Anthony mientras todos reían.

- ¿Tienes miedo, papá? – preguntó Marie en tono sarcástico.

En ese momento Candy inició su tortura de cosquillas. Anthony cayó al suelo contorsionándose de risa. En medio de su tortura logró tomar a su esposa por la cintura, dándole vuelta y quedando sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

- ¡Anthony por favor, los muchachos nos miran!

- ¿Y desde cuando tengo que pedirle permiso a mis hijos para besar a mis esposa? – La voz de Anthony se escuchaba seductora entre besos.

- Ya papá… - dijo Michael con voz aburrida - vamos a que mamá nos termine de contar la historia…

* * *

(3) Mayor Artois: Teniente Freeman

Michael: Mayor Artois

Mayor Artois: Disculpe tener que recibirlo en estas condiciones

Michael: Es el oficio Señor…

Mayor Artois: Quien es la señorita?

Michael: Oh disculpe Mayor. Ella es Candice White Andley. Acaba de llegar de América para unirse al frente. Es mi primera asistente…

Mayor Artois: Mucho gusto Señorita Andley…

Michael: Disculpe Mayor, ella no habla francés…

(4) Mayor Artois: Señores nos disponemos a partir… prepárense. Debemos estar en el regimiento antes del anochecer…


End file.
